


Sedemnásť písmen

by mimi_jordan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_jordan/pseuds/mimi_jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milá jednorázovka o tom, čo všetko sa dá vyjadriť sedemnástimi písmenami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedemnásť písmen

**Author's Note:**

> Origin author of this story is great out_there. Translation with permission. All credit belongs to her, I own anything.

*-*-*  
John miloval Sherlocka.  
*-*-*  
Na úvahy tohto typu sa najlepšie hodí bezsenná noc. Malo by sa to stať keď ležíte v posteli, absolútne prebratí, o štvrtej ráno počúvajúc nočný kľud Londýna a čakáte na ranný ruch. Alebo, ako sa to občas Johnovi stáva, ležíte a vnímate mäkké zvuky huslí.  
To je ten správny čas.  
Johnovi to však došlo za úplne iných okolností.  
*-*-*  
John na to prišiel náhodou o 14:43 v jedno chladné stredajšie popoludnie. Zistil to, nadávajúc popod nos, pri skúšaní rôznych hesiel. Hneď mu došlo, že sa niekto hral s jeho počítačom. A ani nedostatok dôkazov ho neodradil, aby z toho obvinil Sherlocka; muselo sa to stať keď si posledne zabral Johnov laptop pre seba. Toto stačilo ako ospravedlnenie na použitie Sherlockovho notebooku.  
John zaplatil účet za telefón, skontroloval svoj bankový účet a keď otvoril svoje maily našiel v nich správu od Sherlocka s predmetom „Počítačové heslo,“ začítal sa do textu kde stálo:

4 slová, 17 písmen, VEĽKÉ PÍSMENÁ-malé-malé-VEĽKÉ.  
Som si istý, že na to prídeš.  
SH

Vyzeralo to na jednu z tých nezmyselných, otravných vecí, ktoré Sherlock robil z času na čas. Sherlocka bavilo hrať sa na kolosálne protivného bastarda, ktorým de fakto bol. Prešla hodina a John už vyskúšal všetko na čo si pomyslel; svoje meno, Harrietino meno, mená rodičov, domácich miláčikov, ulicu kde vyrastal. Všetky tieto veci už predtým ako heslá použil, v kombinácii s číslami ulíc a dátumami narodenia, ale nič z toho nefungovalo.  
„Hlupák. Idiot. Blbec miešajúci sa do všetkého.“ Zamumlal John trieskajúc do kláves ako prišlo, ale neukľudnilo ho to tak, akoby si myslel. Načiahol sa po Sherlockov slovník na polici hľadajúc inšpiráciu. Hoci slovník mu len ťažko mohol poskytnúť hlbší pohľad do myslenia toho šialeného fanatika, s ktorým John býval, ale za pokus to stálo. „Idiot. Bastard. Kretén.“ John vedel, že Sherlock ho nemôže počuť, ale bol veľmi dobrý v pozorovaní scény a dedukovaní toho, čo sa stalo. A John bol presvedčený, že Sherlock vydedukuje každú jednu vyslovenú nadávku čo sa odrazila od ohavnej tapety v ich zapratanej obývacej izbe.  
„Budeš držať ruky preč od môjho notebooku, v takomto prípade. Ak sa ho čo i len dotkneš, zabijem ťa ranou medzi oči, Sherlock. Trhni si. Si otrasný spolubývajúci, absolútne desný. Čo za idiota mení heslo niekomu inému a ešte sa tým baví? Máš šťastie, že ťa milujem, inak by som to s tebou vzdal a čo najrýchlejšie sa odporúčal. Alebo by som zobral tvoj notebook a vyhodil ho von z okna, ako by sa ti to páčilo? Tvoj laptop rozmašírovaný na milión kúskov, potom tvoj telefón a nakoniec ty. John mal plnú hlavu hnevu takže mu trvalo niekoľko sekúnd, kým si uvedomil čo povedal. Jeho myseľ nebola v stave dupnúť na brzdu, zaradiť spiatočku a prehodiť výhybku o 180° ako v nejakej trápnej šou zo sedemdesiatych rokov. Keď mu došiel zmysel vyslovených slov v celej šírke John sa zamyslel.  
„Huh...“  
Pri pohľade späť bola celá táto vec úplne samozrejmá, takže ani nebol taký prekvapený. Žil so Sherlockom a každý deň mali minimálne jedno spoločné jedlo a nejako dokázal s ním stráviť hodiny bez toho, aby ho túžil uškrtiť. John riskoval svoj život a krk pri nasledovaní Sherlocka kdekoľvek. Dokázal sa vyrovnať so šialeným spolubývajúcim, ktorý hrával na husle v nekresťanskú dennú i nočnú hodinu a uzurpoval si jeho notebook, ktorý mu prehraboval krabice na šatníku a odnášal jeho osobné obľúbené veci do obývačky; napríklad jeho armádny hrnček alebo starú deku kúpenú v Afganistane slúžiacu mu ako prikrývka počas chladných nocí. Nebolo nezvyčajné vidieť Sherlocka ležiaceho na pohovke s Johnovým hrnčekom v rukách, zamotaného do Johnovej deky a bosými nohami vykúkajúcimi mu spod nej.  
A zakaždým, keď ho John takto uvidel, pousmial sa nad tým a navrhol, že pripraví čerstvú šálku čaju. Niekedy John natiahol deku nadol a prikryl ňou Sherlockove dlhé palce.  
„Milujem Sherlocka,“ vyslovil John nahlas, skúšajúc ako tieto slová znejú z jeho úst. Nič sa nezmenilo. Sherlock stále zostal idiotom, ktorý sa pohrával s počítačovým heslom v jeho počítači.  
John potreboval plán.  
*-*-*  
Keď sa po nejakom čase Sherlock vrátil domov John bol pripravený. Možno to vyzeralo, že iba sedí v kresle a listuje v papieroch, záhaľčivý a bezstarostný, ale všetko to bolo starostlivo premyslené. Sherlock prišiel v návale energie, prudko rozrazil dvere, krútiac a točiac sa zhodil z krku šatku a vymotal sa z kabátu a oboje zavesil na vešiak.  
„Bola to asistentka,“ povedal Sherlock ponad plece uhladiac si perfektnú líniu svojho saka. „Prečítala si výhražný mail a usúdila, že to bude dobré krytie. Vniknutie malo byť iba lúpežou, ale šéf sa do kancelárie neskôr vrátil, trochu pripitý a z vlamača sa stal vrah.“  
„Priznala sa?“ opýtal sa John vzhliadnuc nahor. Svoj záujem nemusel predstierať, Sherlockoveprípady boli vždy zaujímavé.  
„Odcudzené predmety sme našli v jej šatňovej skrinke z telocvične.“  
„Dobrá práca,“ povedal John a obrátil ďalší list.  
Zdalo sa, že Sherlock nevie čo na to povedať. Chvíľu tam len tak stál, potom prešiel k oknu a späť a spýtal sa: „ A aký bol tvoj deň?“ znelo to, akoby opakoval frázu v cudzom jazyku. Uvedomoval si, že je to niečo na čo by sa mal opýtať, tak to predsa robia normálni ľudia, niečo, čo John očakával, že sa opýta, hoci to neslúžilo nejakému účelu.  
Pozorovať Sherlocka pri nešikovných pokusoch o bežnú sociálnu interakciu bolo vždy fascinujúce a tak trochu zábavné. Vyzeral ako novonarodené žriebä pri prvých krokoch, neohrabané a nemotorné, takmer k popukaniu, hoci sa snažil ako najlepšie vedel.  
John zdvihol obočie a vyzval ho. „Ty mi povedz.“  
„Tvoje topánky sú suché, takže si dnes nevystrčil päty z domu.“  
„Mohol som si ich prezuť.“  
„Šnúrky sú uvoľnené, ale uzly napnuté. Zaviazal si si ich skoro ráno. Prechádzal si sa v nich po byte dosť na to, aby sa uzly napli. Nevyzul si si topánky už hodiny,“ vysvetlil Sherlock.  
„Prezeráš si papiere, ale nevenuješ im absolútnu pozornosť, čo vypovedá, že máš dobrú náladu a za sebou úspešný deň. Snaha, ktorú si vynaložil ti priniesla želaný výsledok, v tomto prípade odpočinok a pokojné listovanie v papieroch. Na rukáve svojej košele máš omrvinky, Hobnobs ak sa nemýlim. Takže si pravdepodobne poobede navštívil pani Hudsonovú, pretože v drese nevidím nijaké taniere a ty zriedka umývaš riad počas dňa. A ona obľubuje k svojmu popoludňajšiemu čaju sladké pečivo.“  
„Ešte niečo?“  
Sherlock sa pomaly a starostlivo rozhliadol po miestnosti. „Účet za telefón si prilepil k zrkadlu, takže si svoju čiastku zaplatil už ráno.“ Sherlock stál a čakal. S aurou študenta, ktorý absolvoval skúšku a čaká na hodnotenie.  
„Všetko správne,“ pripustil John a vrátil sa naspäť k papierom. Snažil sa zostať pokojný. Kým Sherlock prechádzal po izbe, odišiel do svojej izby a vrátil sa späť. Nakoniec sa rozvalil na pohovke s nohami prehodenými cez operadlo. Po chvíli sa posunul a uvelebil sa vzpriamenejšie.  
Po vyriešení prípadu bol Sherlock vždy nepokojný, a najšťastnejší bol keď mohol vypadnúť von z bytu, spolu s Johnom do svojej obľúbenej reštaurácie pre tento mesiac. Osobne, John mal rád tú čínsku reštauráciu na konci ulice alebo „U Antonyho,“ pretože obidve ponúkali dobré jedlo za prijateľné ceny. Avšak Sherlockove chute sa menili po pár týždňoch. Tento mesiac to bola kórejská kuchyňa, minulý mesiac etiópska a predminulý španielska.  
Trvalo len chvíľu kým sa Sherlock načiahol ponad kávový stolík za Johnovým laptopom, pritiahol si ho k sebe a zapol ho.  
„Dáš si šálku čaju?“ John vstal, odložil papiere a opýtal sa. Počkal na zvuk ťukania klávesnice a pomaly sa približoval k pohovke. Keď sa ozval zvonivý zvuk nabiehania Windows, John sa prehupol ponad gauč a zatlačil Sherlocka do vankúšov.  
Keby sa na celú túto akciu pozeral zo Sherlockovho uhla pohľadu (čo John neurobil). V tomto prípade by si bol na sto percent istý, že takýto odvážny pokus o uchmatnutie deky musí byť viac, než len kamarátske doťahovanie sa. Sherlockova inštinktívna reakcia ho v jeho domnienke iba utvrdila. Sherlockove ruky vystrelili vpred a podopreli Johnove ramená. Jeho prsty sa zaborili do ramien ale tak, aby mu neublížili, nesnažiac sa ho od seba odstrčiť. Sherlockove prsty boli skôr jemne obtočené okolo svalov na Johnových ramenách, podopierajúc ho, strnulé v prítomnom okamihu tak, aby neprepadol cez pohovku (spolu s ním, alebo bez neho). Jeho inštinktívnou, podvedomou reakciou bolo ochrániť Johna, čo vypovedalo o mnohom.  
„To bolo za zmenenie tvojho hesla?“ opýtal sa Sherlock, no nevyzeral vyvedený z miery. „Však vieš, že prakticky neexistuje spôsob ako zabezpečiť tvoj počítač predo mnou.“ John sa pousmial, pokýval hlavou a povedal: „Zostaň tak, ako si.“ John sa nadvihol, posunul sa a otočil, kým nesedel viac-menej vzpriamene. Sherlock urobil tak, ako mu bolo povedané a zostal ležať na chrbte. Johnovi ale neunikol letmý pohľad k jeho ústam a spôsob ako sa rozvalil na pohovke, s bokmi odvrátenými od Johna.  
„Čo robíš?“ opýtal sa Sherlock zvedavo a založil si ruky za hlavu.  
„Pracujem na odhalení môjho nového hesla.“  
„Ty si na to ešte neprišiel?“  
„Nie všetci môžu byť záludní mudrlanti,“ skonštatoval John a natiahol sa dole po dve veci uložené pod kávovým stolíkom. „Niektorí z nás sú iba záludní.“  
Spod stola vytiahol prášok na odtlačky prstov (jeho) a veľký štetec na púder (od pani Hudsonovej). Sherlock sa pootočil, aby mohol sledovať Johna ako starostlivo nanáša daktyloskopický prášok na dokonale vyčistenú klávesnicu, hľadajúc odtlačky Sherlockových prstov. Našiel ich na písmenách S, L, H, C, K takže jedno zo slov bolo „Sherlock,“ ďalej I, A, tu si John nebol istý o aké slovo sa jedná, a ešte N, G a keď zbadal U zastenal. „SHERLOCK je : GÉNIUS?“  
„Sherlock,“ povedal Sherlock teatrálne a rozhodil pritom rukami „je génius.“  
„Bol som blízko, no mal som na mysli „SHERLOCK je : KRETÉN,“ správny počet písmen aj veľkosť.“  
Sherlock nesúhlasne odfrkol. „Neadekvátne.“  
„To je diskutabilné,“ odvetil John a pošúchal si rukou spánky. „Všetko závisí od interpretácie,“ „Nemyslel som, že ti bude robiť také potiaže,“ povedal Sherlock, „vyriešenie môjho hesla. Ospravedlňujem sa, že som precenil tvoju inteligenciu.“  
„Ty si fakt domýšľavý arogantný blbec,“ nadhodil John, ale jeho slová stratili na ostrosti, pretože mu aj napriek ich obsahu zneli tak prekliato zamilovane. Nemohol si pomôcť, proste miluje Sherlocka. Pritiahol si notebook bližšie, s úmyslom dostať ho zo Sherlockovho zorného poľa. „Zavri oči.“  
„Chceš zmeniť heslo.“ Podotkol Sherlock neznesiteľný ako vždy. „Vieš o tom, že ho rozlúštim skôr ako pôjdeš večer do postele?“  
„Zavri oči.“ Pozrel na neho a Sherlock sa nakoniec podvolil. John položil prsty na klávesnicu a dodal: „A zakry si uši. Počuť ma ťukať po klávesoch by bolo podvádzanie.“  
„Chceš aby som pri tom aj bzučal? Len pre istotu.“  
„Áno prosím,“ John poprosil a Sherlock to urobil. Potichu si húdol predohru s Williama Tella, ležiaci na pohovke, s dlaňami na ušiach, oči zavreté a bzučiaci len preto, lebo si to John prial. John si pomyslel, že sa mal pripraviť lepšie, keby mal poruke svoj telefón, mohol ho natočiť (a video zakvačiť na YouTube, ak bude Sherlock aj v budúcnosti taký otravný). Ale toto nebolo dôležité pre uskutočnenie jeho plánu. Plán, práve teraz, zahŕňal prihlásenie sa do systému a zmenu hesla na tri obyčajné slová, 17 jednoduchých písmeniek: „john ĽÚBI sherlocka.“ Potom sa odhlásil. Naklonil sa a poklepal Sherlocka po odhalenom bledom zápästí. Sherlock prestal hučať a sklopil ruky. „Dostanem aj indíciu?“  
„17 písmen, malé-VEĽKÉ-malé,“ povedal John a postavil sa. „Chceš ísť niekam na večeru? Toto môže počkať.“ Sherlock sa zasmial a vyskočil z gauča. „Chcel by som skúsiť tú Kórejskú reštauráciu na Kingly Street.“  
*-*-*  
Dali si večeru, prišli domov, John sa venoval svojim papierom, kým Sherlock lúdil clivé melancholické tóny z huslí. Sherlock hral obrátený do ulice, hľadiac cez okno, chrbtom k izbe, rukávy na košeli vyhrnuté po lakte. Niekedy sa pozrel na ulicu, inokedy zavrel oči, ale jeho prsty sa isto a neúnavne pohybovali po strunách a ramená mal vyrovnané. Roky cvičenia ho naučili ako udržať zápästie v tom nepohodlnom uhle hodiny. John odišiel do postele a Sherlock stále hral. Možno si to mal domyslieť, možno mal predpokladať, že Sherlock bude chcieť vylúštiť hádanku sám. Tak či tak, mal pocit, že spal sotva dvadsať minút keď mu Sherlock bez klepania vtrhol do izby a zapálil svetlo. Postavil sa k Johnovej posteli, holé predlaktia prekrížené na hrudi. „Moje heslo bolo pravdivé.“  
„S pridanou hodnotou pravdy,“ zachraptil John a pretrel si rukou tvár, ale veľmi mu to nepomohlo. Zamrkal proti svetlu. „Je po polnoci, Sherlock.“  
„Existuje milión iných 4-písnenových slovies, ktoré si mohol použiť.“  
„Stále je po polnoci,“ odvetil John a zakryl si rukami tvár a dodal: „A čo keď si myslíš, že tvoje heslo bolo pravdivé. Aj moje bolo.“  
„Oh,“ povzdychol Sherlock, „tak v tom prípade sa vráť k spánku.“ Vypol svetlo a odišiel z izby.  
*-*-*  
Ráno Johnovo heslo nefungovalo. Znovu. Dvakrát skontroloval Caps Lock klávesu, či je vypnutá, ale nepomohlo. Sherlock bol vonku v st. Bartˋs, pracoval na niečom s kolenami (a John fakticky nemal chuť pýtať sa ho na podrobnosti). Zvažoval, že Sherlockovi zavolá a poriadne mu vynadá; a potom zadal prvú vec, ktorá mu ako heslo napadla, intuitívne, bez premýšľania, čo to spraví. Fakt smiešne. Neočakával, že by to fungovalo keď ťukal písmená do klávesnice. A ono to fungovalo. John sa usmial a počítač naskočil.  
„sherlock ĽÚBI johna.“  
*-*-*

FIN


End file.
